Lo Nuestro No Es Imposible
by Denisetkm
Summary: A Sakura Haruno le gustaba ver a aquel hombre, era increíblemente apuesto y era uno de los mejores amigos de su padre y lo tenia por así decirlo prohibido. Además que iba a buscar un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha, felizmente casado y con un trabajo fenomenal; con una niñata de 20 años hija de su mejor amigo.


**.|Lo Nuestro No Es Imposible|.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pues son de mi adorado Kishimoto-sama, pero la historia es completamente mía.

**Autor: **Denisetkm

**Titulo:** Lo Nuestro No Es Imposible

**Rating:**M

**Summary: **A Sakura Haruno le gustaba ver a aquel hombre, era increíblemente apuesto y era uno de los mejores amigos de su padre y lo tenia por así decirlo prohibido. Además que iba a buscar un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha, felizmente casado y con un trabajo fenomenal; con una niñata de 20 años hija de su mejor amigo.

**Advertencias: **Contiene Lemmon, y un poco de Ooc (Sorry)

**Estado: **Completo (One-Shot)

**Reto: **(OS) escrito para el primer concurso de One-Shot, del grupo "Para todos los que aman el SasuSaku" Facebook.

**Número de palabras:** 5567

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1:<strong>

**A veces se puede tener lo que uno Desea**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha, miro por la ventana de su consultorio en aquel hospital de tan buena fama de la ciudad de Konoha. Desvió la vista de la ventana hacia el portarretrato que reposaba sobre su escritorio, sonrió. Su esposa, Hinata Hyuuga se veía tan feliz en aquella foto junto a el. Pero la sonrisa murió luego. Se había casado hace 5 años por conveniencia y aunque el matrimonio al principio no funcionaba como cualquier otro hecho por los mismos motivos, en los últimos años les estaban yendo bien, eso si, antes de que Hinata le expresa su más grande deseo.

No sabía si podía hacerlo. ¿Por que no se daban un tiempo más? Sabia que su esposa quería un bebe para sentirse mas feliz de lo que ya estaba, pero el… Era muy complicado decirlo, no estaba preparado todavía para ser padre y sabía que si le comentaba eso a su mujer, esta se pondría peor. No podía hacer nada. En serio que no podía, pero no encontraba la manera de decírselo. Ella sabía muy bien que el, Sasuke Uchiha, no la amaba completamente, aun no aprendía a hacerlo y es que era muy difícil para el.

Había tenido caprichos como cualquier hombre, pero enamorarse era un asunto muy extraño y aunque le gustara una chica, que en la que no iba a pensar en ese momento, no era lo mismo.

Movió la cabeza, no tenia sentido pensar en aquello, eso era prohibido y punto. Lo único en lo que tenia que pensar de ahora en adelante, era como decirle a Hinata que no estaban listos todavía para tener un bebe, sin herir sus sentimientos. Enterró la cabeza entre las manos.

Alguien toco la puerta. Sasuke miro hacia allí. La puerta se abrió una rendija y por esta se asomo la cabeza roja de su secretaria, Karin Matsumoto.

—Señor Uchiha, la hija de los Harunos esta aquí…

—Dios—murmuro pasándose una mano por el cabello.

La hija de los Harunos, una chica pelirosa, de ojos verdes, una chica muy atractiva, toda una hembra pero demasiado hiperactiva, era por así decirlo un cayo en un pie. Una jovencita de 20, que buscaba la mínima escusa para ir a verlo y poder fastidiarlo. Por dios que no se daba cuenta de que era una niña y el un hombre de 28 años, había mucha diferencia entre ellos, además de que Sasuke estaba casado.

—¿La dejo pasar?—pregunto Karin interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Dile que ahora no puedo atenderla, que si no tiene una emergencia de verdad que no venga…—le dijo a Karin.

La pelirroja sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Bufo molesto. Esta situación ya la había hablado con Jiraiya, el padre de la chica, pero este decía que era un encaprichamiento de adolescente.

—Si, claro—murmuro recordando la última visita de la chica.

Había ido al consultorio a que le chequeara algo entre las… Se paso la mano por el rostro, un poco acalorado. Ya se estaba excitando con tan solo pensar en la chica Haruno…

La voz chillona de la chica no volvió a escucharse más y Sasuke suspiro tranquilo. Se recostó en el sillón y sonrió. Al menos se había librado de ella, de aquella tentación, por ahora…

Porque ahora era él, el que estaba cayendo poco a poco en la tentación, y no importaba que estuviese casado, Hinata no podía calmar todas sus ansias. El no podía dormir pensando en ella y lo tenía en la cama dando vueltas.

Estaba totalmente metido en aquella tentación.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Nadie dejaba por loca a Sakura Haruno, nadie.

Frunció los labios al darse la vuelta, dándole una última mirada a la secretaria media zorra de su Crush y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la 2da planta hasta encontrar el ascensor. Se metió en este.

—Tsk…

¿Cómo se atrevía Sasuke a no dejarla pasar? Era la hija de Jiraiya Haruno, si le contaba esto a su padre, este se pondría furioso con su amigo. Tal vez podía usar su encanto para…

La idea le llego a la cabeza rápidamente. Una cena. Aquella noche en su casa. Sonrió. Obligaría a su padre a que invitara al hombre a su casa, así podía molestarlo un poco y mirarlo, se contentaría con eso, por ahora. Salió del ascensor y camino hacia la salida del hospital, llamo un taxi y se monto en este. Ese seria la noche…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sasuke tomo la chaqueta negra de arriba de la cómoda y se la puso. Miro a su esposa que estaba acostada de lado sobre la cama, mirándolo con una expresión enigmática en el rostro.

—Creo que…

—Esta bien, ya hablaremos esta noche… Sobre el bebe…—dijo la chica volviendo la vista hacia otro sitio, para no mirarlo.

—¿Por que no vienes conmigo?—pregunto Sasuke intentando suavizar la situación.

Hinata, pelinegra de ojos perlados, volvió a mirarlo y levanto una de sus finas cejas, Sasuke suspiro. Su esposa, no pasaba a la hija de los Harunos, porque ella se daba cuenta de lo muy raro que se ponía su esposo cuando esta estaba cerca.

—No gracias, podría romperle la cara…

Sasuke parpadeo sorprendido. Lo que hacen los celos… Su esposa que era una persona tímida, un alma de dios muy asustadiza, que huía de todo hasta de la más insignificante cosa como una cucaracha, solo mostraba esa actitud que estaba mostrando ahora cuando estaba enfadada que muy pocas veces pasaba y también cuando estaba celosa que ocurría muchas veces. Y como no estarlo, ella sabía lo que tenia por esposo.

—Ya me voy—dijo yendo a la puerta de la recamara. Sasuke se volvió para mirarla.

—Que te vaya bien—dijo ella mirándose las uñas.

—¿No me vas a dar un beso?—pregunto con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa, dándole un toque de diversión a su rostro.

—No, vete…—dijo.

—Te estas volviendo fría, Hinata…—le espeto.

—Y yo me estoy hartando—apuntó la chica volviéndose a el y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios fruncidos.

—¿De que?—inquirió un poco molesto. El también se estaba hartando, ella no era la única.

—De que me ocultes cosas, de que no quieras tener un hijo conmigo y de que nunca me digas que me amas…

—Tal vez es porque no lo siento…—le dijo.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, se quedo pasmada. Sasuke la miro fríamente, eso se lo merecía por estar fastidiándolo. Genial, volvían otra vez a lo mismo, las peleas de nunca acabar.

—No quiero discutir hoy.

—Yo menos—dijo volviendo la cara hacia otro sitio para que no la viera, pero Sasuke sabía que ya estaba llorando.

—Hinata, por favor…

—Si no me amas, ¿Por qué sigues conmigo? ¿Acaso tu amante quiere que me hagas sufrir más o que?

—No tengo ninguna amante…

—¿Y que me dices de la chica Haruno? ¿No lo es? ¿Por qué diablos va casi todos los días a tu consultorio? ¿Por qué la miras tanto? ¡No soy tonta!

—¡Estas equivocada, Hinata! Además piensa lo que quieras, no tengo porque darte explicaciones si de todos modos tú nunca entenderías y menos comprenderías.

—Divórciate de mí.

—¿En serio?

La chica se levanto de la cama y se cruzo de brazos.

—No bromeo…

Sasuke mascullo una maldición y abrió la puerta, salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y camino hacia la entrada. Ya volvían de nuevo las riñas y discusiones con Hinata. Y había intentado que no volvieran, pero que se podía hacer, ya eran inevitable lo mejor tal vez seria la separación.

Se subió a su coche y condujo hasta la casa de los Harunos, aunque no quería y menos deseaba ir, podía al menos olvidar un poco la situación que estaba viviendo en aquel momento.

Parqueo el auto frente a la mansión de dos pisos de los Harunos y bajo. Se paso una mano por el rostro. Esa noche no deseaba volverá su casa, se quedaría por ahí, tal vez podía decirle a su amigo Jiraiya que lo dejara dormir aquí, aunque estuviese la sexy y atractiva hija del hombre ahí.

Se acerco a la puerta de entrada y toco el timbre. Se oyeron unos pasos rápidos del otro lado y la puerta se abrió al instante. Un chico rubio de ojos azules apareció por esta, se le tiro encima, abrazándolo.

—¡Teme!

—Hmp, Naruto.

El chico se separo y lo miro con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

—Es un gusto verte, Dobe…

—No creas que siento lo mismo.

—Pero ya pasa—dijo el rubio apartándose de la puerta.

Sasuke entro y con el rubio fue hacia la sala. El matrimonio Haruno, uno de los hijos adoptivos de la familia Haruno, Kakashi Hatake y la toda hembra hija de los Harunos, estaban ahí, sentados en los sofás. Naruto pasó a su lado y se fue a sentar con Kakashi, lo que le quedaba sentarse en el sitio vacío al lado de la chica que no lo dejaba dormir. Fue hacia allá y se sentó a su lado, la jovencita se pego un poco a el.

—Hola, Sasuke…—dijo Jiraiya—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien.

—¿Y tu esposa?—pregunto la esposa de Jiraiya, Tsunade—La estaba esperando, quería enseñarle unas cosas…

—Ah, no pudo venir. Esperemos que para otra ocasión—dijo Sasuke a la mujer.

—Ay, yo quería ver a Hinata—dijo Naruto poniendo una carita triste después, a lo que Sasuke lo miro con las cejas arqueadas.

_«¿Y este de donde salió?»,_ pensó el pelinegro.

—Pues yo no—murmuro la chica que estaba sentada a su lado.

Todo el mundo la miro y Sasuke solo hizo amago de una sonrisa. Esa chica si que estaba colada por el…

—¡Sakura!—la regaño su madre—Discúlpate con el señor Uchiha.

La chica se cruzo de brazos.

—¿Por qué? Yo no la quiero ver y punto, hace infeliz al señor Uchiha. Además, el señor Uchiha no necesita estar con esa mujer teniéndome a mí, soy mejor que ella.

—Por favor, déjate de tonterías, hija—le dijo Jiraiya.

—¿Por qué no vamos a comer?—pregunto Tsunade, intentando salvar la velada, pero ya su hija la había arruinado.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sakura miro por encima de los platos en la mesa del comedor a aquel hombre tan sexy. Dios, su cabello negro todo despeinado le daban ganas de pararse y peinar esos rebeldes flecos. Era tan sexy. Frunció el ceño, pensando que su mujer tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo cuando quisiera, pero ella… Suspiro. ¿Por qué no podía tener a Sasuke Uchiha para ella?

_«Eso es fácil, porque esta casado y aunque su matrimonio no esta del todo bien, es un hombre y los hombres tienen mucho orgullo…»,_ le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza,

Le dio una mirada coqueta a Sasuke. El hombre tomo ese momento para volver la cabeza, de Jiraiya que estaba a un lado hacia Naruto que estaba en el otro extremo, la mirada de Sasuke se poso en ella. Sakura le sonrió y el entrecerró un poco los ojos, mirándola con la misma mirada con la que el siempre la veía… La Mirada Lujuriosa.

Pero como tan pronto vino la mirada, rápidamente la aparto para mirar a Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura bajo la cabeza, una mirada era todo lo que podía recibir, era quería mas, quería que Sasuke le hablara, que le dijera que la deseaba, porque aquí entre dos, ella sabia muy bien que este la deseaba, era fácil darse cuenta…

Suspiro enamorada al ver como su Crush sonreía con una de las sonrisas que lo caracterizaban. Le gustaba cuando sonreía, cuando fruncía el ceño, su voz, sus expresiones faciales, le gustaba todo de el. Pero solo era una chica que había salido de la adolescencia y él un hombre hecho y derecho, con un trabajo que requería toda su atención, con una esposa. El no iría a buscar algo con una niña como ella…

_«Déjate de estupideces, Sakura, las cosas suceden, que sabes tu si un día el necesita que alguien le escuche… Solo tienes que esperar…»,_ pensó ella.

Se levanto del comedor, disculpándose. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco. Fue hacia los ventanales de la terraza. Se acerco hasta la barandilla de la terraza, viendo el jardín trasero de la casa. Inhalo una bocanada de aire fresco.

¿Qué podía hacer para que Sasuke la mirase como una mujer? Ya había intentado de todo, desde roces accidentales, menos ropa, más coqueteo y nada había resultado. ¿Acaso era ciego o estaba demasiado enamorado de su esposa? Sabía que si seguía podía romper un matrimonio y no le gustaría que le hicieran lo mismo a ella, pero haba escuchado muchas conversaciones privadas sobre Sasuke y sabía muy bien que su matrimonio no estaba yendo bien La pregunta era: ¿por qué no se divorciaba?

Escucho como las puertas de cristal se abrían y se cerraban. Tal vez era Kakashi, que aunque era mucho mayor que ella, se llevaban bien y a veces cuando el hombre no tenia cosas que hacer la invitaba a comer helado o a ver una película como familia que eran. Se volvió, pero con quien no se topó fue con Kakashi si no con el pelinegro dueño de la mayoría de sus fantasías. Se ruborizo.

—Sasuke…

El se acerco hasta detenerse frente a ella. El hombre le sacaba dos cabezas.

—Umm… Haruno…

—Soy Sakura…—le dijo. Odiaba que la llamasen por su apellido.

Sasuke se rio y Sakura creyó que se iba a desmayar ahí mismo, la risa de Sasuke era tan melodiosa… Se paso la mano por la boca, pensando que tal vez estaba babeando por el sexy hombre.

—Lo se, pero me resulta mas fácil llamarte así…

—Ah… ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por que sigues con esto?

—¿Con que?

Sasuke volvió a reírse.

—Con esto… Esto que haces conmigo, no te das cuenta de que mientras mas lo intentes menos oportunidades tienes conmigo—le dijo Sasuke a lo que Sakura arqueo las cejas sin entender nada. Sasuke bufo—Me refiero a que, no vale nada que lo intentes, estoy casado y aunque admito que te deseo como nunca he deseado a nadie, no creo que deba separarme de Hinata…

—Por favor, ni siquiera la amas—dijo refiriéndose a su esposa—No te importa nada, porque no la amas, no entiendo porque sigues con ella, habiendo muchas mujeres que si valen más que les gustaría estar contigo.

—No lo entiendes, aunque no la ame, creo que no me gustaría que se suicidara por mi culpa, no tendría la conciencia tranquila…

—Podrías mandar a Naruto a que la conquistara…

—¿Así que te diste cuenta, eh?

—Ese idiota es transparente, es obvio que siente algo por tu esposa.

—No lo se, lo único que se es que por ahora quiero que te detengas. Ya te dije que te deseo, confórmate con eso…—dijo Sasuke y se dio la vuelta, yéndose de ahí.

Sakura sonrió y soltó una risita. Al saber que Sasuke la deseaba, su corazón se había puesto de patas para arriba, no era algo que alguien le decía todos los días, pero ella no podía conformase con algo tan pequeño, ella quería mas… y aprovecharía esa noche para que él cambiara de opinión, tenia que tenerlo...

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sasuke se quito los zapatos y lo dejo en el suelo frente a la cama. Le había comunicado a Jiraiya y a su mujer, luego de que Naruto se fuera, que necesitaba dormir en la casa de estos por esta noche. Su amigo y su esposa tan comprensibles habían entendido por lo que pasaba el muchacho y allí estaba en un cuarto de la mansión de los Harunos, preparándose para dormir tranquilo.

Le había dicho a Hinata que no iría a dormir y para ser sincero ya ni le importaba lo que pensara la muchacha, ya estaba hastiado de su comportamiento y de las peleas. Se acostó en la cama con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza, mirando hacia el techo. Sonrió, tal vez debería hacerle caso a Sakura, el divorcio seria lo mejor para ambos pero no lo quería de todas formas, porque no soportaría que la familia de la chica lo estuviese atormentando a cada minuto en cualquier sitio. Bastante le tomo a el zafarse del primo gruño de Hinata.

Se había casado con ella cuando había terminado la carrera en medicina. Sus padres le habían comunicado que tenia que volver de Londres a una cena familiar, lo que no sabia es que todo estaba ya preparado para que se celebrara aquella boda de la que todo el mundo sabia menos él.

Se paso una mano por el rostro, maldiciendo a su padre mentalmente. El había sido el creador de su desgracia, por solo decirle al patriarca del clan Hyuuga, Hiashi, que tenia un hijo libre sin compromiso. Cuando llego aquel día a "la cena familiar" se había encontrado con su familia reunida con los Hyuuga, recordó que su padre lo había llamado aparte a él, a Hinata y su padre molestoso, a su despacho para comunicar la noticia. Sasuke no había podido negarse, no tenia manera alguna de hacerlo, aunque era mayor su padre tenia control todavía sobre él. La boda se celebro la semana después de aquella reunión, siendo el evento de la semana y del año, la prensa no dejo de hablar de la unión entre aquellas dos familias tan importantes de la ciudad de Nueva York. Su vida había acabado ese día.

No odiaba a Hinata, pero le molestaba que fuera tan introvertida y tan rara. No se podía cambiar a una persona solo porque si, pero tal vez si ella hubiese cambiado un poco quizás hubiera podido amarla y él no fuese tan infeliz como era ahora.

Alguien toco la puerta, sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos. Sasuke se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió. Sonrió al ver a la persona que estaba frente a el. Por que no se sorprendía…

—¿Qué quieres?

La chica pelirosa sonrió y entro a la habitación con unas sabanas en las manos. Sasuke cerro la puerta, aunque después se arrepintió. Se acerco a Sakura que permanecía con las sabanas entre las manos.

—Mama te mando esto. Hay una toalla y unas sabanas, me mandaron a arreglarte la cama o ¿quieres hacerlo tú…?

El chico arqueo las cejas.

—Porque no lo haces tú…

—De acuerdo…

Sakura dejo las sabanas en una silla y quito la colcha que cubría la cama, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el colchón nada mas tenia encima la colcha. Sonrió, que bueno que la chica había venido. La pelirosa agarro una sabana de la silla y la abrió, se subió a la cama y comenzó a colocarla.

Sasuke miro a la chica con el ceño fruncido. Lo hacia a propósito. Su trasero que solo estaba cubierto por una falda muy corta estaba directamente apuntando hacia el y la falda no estaba cubriendo la gran cosa, porque podía verle totalmente las bragas que eran una tanga de color rojo. ¿Acaso se divertía haciendo que se mortificara? Era un hombre y definitivamente no era ciego, tenia necesidades como cualquier hombre.

_«Umm, tiene un bonito trasero»,_ pensó mirándoselo. Se veía que tenia muy buena masa ahí, cualquiera que se lo agarrara podría sentirlo. Sasuke casi sin pensarlo se acerco a ella, la chica seguía "arreglando" la cama. Llevo una mano a su trasero pero antes de tocarlo se retracto y retiro la mano, al tiempo que la chica se volvía hacia el.

—¿Qué pasa?—dijo terminando de colocar la sabana.

—¿Saben tus padres que eres una provocadora empedernida?

Sakura se rio y luego arqueo una ceja, sentándose con las piernas un poco abiertas en la cama.

—Si, saben a quien tienen por hija…

—Entonces deben de quererte mucho para dejarte solas con un hombre como yo.

—Saben a quien tienen de amigo. Además tu dijiste que no pasaría nada entre nosotros… ¿No recuerdas?—Sakura se levanto de la cama, cogió las otras frisas que había sobre la silla y las tiro a la cama. Sonrió y se acerco, parándose frente a él. Llevo una de sus manitas a su mejilla y se le acaricio lentamente—¿O quieres que pase algo entre nosotros?

—Ya sabes que te deseo, pero no creo que debamos caer en la tentación, bastante me toma poder concentrarme contigo aquí…

Sakura sonrió y Sasuke respiro hondo. Había una extraña colonia flotando en el aire de su habitación, la mano de la chica viajo desde su mejilla hasta su pecho, deslizándola lentamente.

—Basta, no sabes lo que estas haciendo.

—Te deseo y se que es mutuo. No te puedes resistir—Sakura bajo la mano hacia la entrepierna del hombre, palpándola con la mano—Estas excitado…

—¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Sakura se rio.

—Me gustas y punto. Déjame tocarte, déjate acariciar… ¿Si? Prometo no hacerte nada que no te guste. Se que estas deseoso. Además, dijiste que me deseabas, si te dejas, puede que ese deseo que sientes por mi, se reduzca un poco y puedas andar tranquilo.

Sasuke se lo pensó un poco. ¿Qué podía hacer? Quería que ella lo tocase, lo deseaba y tenía ganas, necesitaba que lo tocara… ¿Por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad que estaba en bandeja de plata? Miro a los ojos a la chica, esta se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a acariciarle el bulto que había en su entrepierna. Sasuke cerró los ojos y llevo una de sus manos hacia abajo, posándola sobre la mano de la chica.

—Tus padres me mataran. Podría ir a una cárcel…—dijo mientras cerraba los ojos al Sakura apretar su carne palpitante.

—Soy mayor de edad…—dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Y?—Sasuke frunció el ceño y la pelirosa sonrió.

Ya se lo estaba pensando y es que él no se podía resistir a su belleza juvenil. No sabía que le veía a la amargada de su esposa. Sakura frunció el ceño. El no podía estar amarrado a una mujer tan aburrida y antipática como era la tal Hinata, dos amargados juntos, no pegaban, ella pegaba más con Naruto, que le daría una pizca de diversión a esa vida tan amargada y ella pegaba con aquel hombre tan sexy que estaba excitado por ella lo despertaría.

Sakura volvió a apretar su miembro y Sasuke gimió bajito. Se pregunto cuantos días tenia sin tocarse el mismo. Sakura agarro a Sasuke de la mano y lo atrajo hacia ella, comenzando a caminar hacia atrás, hacia la cama. Sakura se sentó, subiéndose a la cama, quitando todo a su paso, hasta posesionarse en el medio.

Sasuke sonrió. Ya no había nada que hacer. Lo malo era que no podría ver a sus amigos mañana a la cara por haberse cogido a su pequeña e inocente hija. Se subió a la cama y bajo el rostro hacia el de la pelirosa. Le dio un pequeño beso de pico. Sakura inclino la cara hacia un lado, esperando más, pero el Uchiha se separo un poco de ella, sonriendo.

—Eres un…—murmuro Sakura antes de que Sasuke la callara con un exigente beso.

La pelirosa abrió la boca gustosa dejando que Sasuke profundizara el beso, era lo que deseaba desde hace mucho. No era su primer beso, pero era el mejor de todos los chicos que la habían besado. Sasuke condujo su lengua hacia la cavidad bucal de la pelirosa, barriendo con ella todo el interior de la boca, sin poder esperar ni un minuto para saborearla. La lengua del pelinegro comenzó una danza con su lengua, empujando la suya con la de ella.

Sakura gimió aun con la boca pegada a la de Sasuke. Este con una chupada de sus labios sobre el inferior de ella, se separo. La pelirosa lo miro con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

—Quiero verte.

—Sabes que ya quiero…

Sasuke sonrió y llevo las manos hacia el top de Sakura. Le quito la blusita de tiras quedando ella con los pechos al aire. El aire frio del cuarto hizo que los pezones de Sakura se pusieran más duros de lo que ya estaban. Eran muy bonitos, pequeños pero grandes, eran seguramente una copa B32 o 34, y los pezones, el Uchiha se quedo embelesado viéndolos. Hinata tenía los pechos grandes pero sus cimas no eran tan rosadas como eran las de Sakura. Acercó una mano hacia su pecho izquierdo, cubriéndole el pecho. La pelirosa jadeo, las manos de Sasuke eran suaves y calientes.

—Sasuke…

El pelinegro tomo el pezón duro entre el dedo índice y el pulgar, dándole un apretón.

—Ahh…

Apretó más volviendo aquel apretón cruel y doloroso. Sakura se retorció debajo de el. Le dolía pero era excitante aquel dolor. Sasuke bajo la cabeza y chupo el pezón adolorido, comenzando a lamerlo con la lengua. Sakura llevo las manos a su cabeza y lo apretó hacia ella.

—Sasuke…

—¿Te gusta?

Sakura gimió alto en respuesta soltando el agarre.

—Baja la voz, no me gustaría que tus padres se acercaran a la habitación.

—Créeme que mis padres lo hacen casi todas las noches y aun no los he oído, gracias a dios. Y eso que ellos están a un cuarto del mío. Este cuarto esta a tres del de ellos, así que no van a oír nada, pero bajare la voz.

Sasuke sonrió y dirigió la mirada hacia el otro pecho. Posesiono su boca sobre el otro y lo lamio, succionándolo luego, sacándole pequeños gemidos a la adolescente. No sabia lo que estaba haciendo, pero diablos, Hinata no respondía así como Sakura. El pelinegro alejo su lengua del pezón y con el pulgar lo froto suavemente, era una fricción deliciosa.

—Sasuke… Ya…

Sasuke se levanto sobre sus rodillas y miro la falda corta de Sakura, que estaba subida, dejando su tanga roja, cubriendo su intimidad. Llevo las manos hacia el botón de la falda y lo desabotono, comenzó a bajársela, junto con la braga. Sakura levantando las piernas como si fuera una chica de esas que hacen gimnasia, se la quito con todo y tanga.

Volvió a acostarse en la cama y Sasuke ahogo una palabrota. ¿Por qué una adolescente hija de sus mejores amigos era tan sexy? ¡Dios! Y él la tenia toda para el.

Sakura abrió las piernas y dejo que el Uchiha la mirase. Sasuke se relamió los labios y se bajo de la cama, le agarro los tobillos y la arrastro hasta que la entrepierna de la chica quedara en el borde de la cama. El pelinegro bajo la mirada hasta la entrepierna de Sakura. Dios, estaba tan mojada, si así estaba solo por fuera, ya se imaginaba como estaría su interior. Sasuke no titubeo. Acerco una mano hacia la entrada y zambullo uno de sus dedos en su entrada. Estaba estrecha, pero con aquella lubricación le fue fácil entrarlo, comenzó moverlo hacia dentro y fuera, penetrándola con el.

—Sasuke—gimió Sakura.

—Shh… Te va a gustar.

—Ya lo creo.

Sasuke sonrió y saco el dedo, embarrado con sus fluidos vaginales. Se lo llevo a la boca, pero antes de metérselo en ella, miro a la pelirosa. Esta tenia una mirada de asco.

—Yo te pruebo y tú me pruebas. Ese es el trato.

Se lo metió a la boca y la saboreó. Sabia muy buena. A ambrosía, exquisita. Saco el dedo húmedo de su boca y lo volvió a dirigir allí, en ves de meter solo ese, deslizo dentro otro más, haciendo lo mismo de hacer rato. Sakura comenzó a mover las caderas hacia su mano. Con el dedo pulgar, Sasuke acaricio aquel tembloroso pedazo de carne.

La pelirosa volvió a gemir.

—Ya…—susurro ella.

Sasuke saco sus dedos y volvió a metérselos en la boca. Seguía sabiendo deliciosa, tenia que aprobarla entera. Bajo la cabeza hasta aquella área humedecida. Saco su lengua y comenzó a pasarla por toda su intimidad hasta detenerse en su botón de terminaciones nerviosas. Empezó a pasar la lengua por este, rodeándolo. Luego la conmocionó con una chupada fuerte y larga del clítoris.

Se separo de ella. Se llevo las manos hacia la camisa, desabotonándosela y quitándosela rápidamente, lo mismo le sucedió al pantalón, y quedo solo en bóxers.

Sakura se quedo media embelesada viendo lo que se divisaba por debajo del bóxer. Sasuke sonrió y comenzó a bajárselo lentamente, torturando a la pelirosa. Cuando se enderezo, en toda su totalidad, como dios lo trajo al mundo. Sakura ahogo una exclamación, cuando le miro el miembro destapado, sin ninguna barrera, ¿Esa cosa iba a caber en ella? ¡Kami! Era enorme, había cruzado la línea de impresionante, perfecto y majestuoso.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Sabes que si…—acepto. Claro que le gustaba era grandioso, ninguno se comparaba al de sus antiguos novios. Sonrió—No lo meteré en mi boca. Dejemos eso para después. Quiero ya tenerte dentro de mí.

—Ya quieres dejar de ser virgen tan rápido…

—Te prometo que te compensare…—murmuro ella mirando su miembro.

Imágenes de ella saboreándolo le lleno la cabeza. Sasuke sonrió y se posesiono en su entrepierna, poniendo su miembro en su entrada humedad. Comenzó a deslizarse hábil sobre los tejidos resbaladizos y sensibles de la pelirosa. Miro a Sakura a la cara, tenía una mueca de dolor en ella.

—Shh… Iré lento.

—Según lo que dicen, ir lento duele más. Sigue y hazlo con suavidad, pero como si estuvieses haciéndoselo a tu mujer.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenia que mencionarla ahora? Gracias a dios que su erección no bajo con mencionar a Hinata. Sasuke se alejo un poco de ella y volvió lento. Las caderas de Sakura se levantaron hacia el, quería más, deseaba más. Sasuke comenzó a moverse más, empezando a embestirla más rápido.

Sakura sentía la molestia que toda mujer sentía cuando la desvirgaban, pero quería sentir placer y ya lo estaba sintiendo, con cada embestida que Sasuke le daba. Dios, no había creído que Sasuke sería así en la cama, con razón su mujer no quería dejarlo.

_«Vamos, Sakura, no pienses en ella. Piensa en Sasuke, que te esta haciendo suya»,_ pensó ella.

Sakura volvió a levantar las caderas para recibirlo, ofreciéndose a él más. Sasuke siguió con las embestidas esta vez más fuertes que antes. No pensó que Sakura, esa chica tan libertina, seria tan receptora. La miro, se estaba mordiendo los labios, mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado, sentía como ella lo apretaba, como sus paredes vaginales lo apretaban más. Tenia que estar llegando como el.

Sakura siguió gimiendo ahora alto. No podía callarse, se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien. El ardor entre sus piernas creció, sintiendo una vertiginosa espiral, ahí debajo de los muslos. ¿Acaso aquello era el orgasmo? Comenzó a temblar.

La pelirosa gruño alto, llegando al mismo tiempo que Sasuke. Él que tenía siempre control, se había desplomado tan pronto. Seguramente era la chica que lo ponía así. Sonrió, se sentía bien llegar al mismo tiempo con una mujer, Hinata siempre llegaba primero y el de ultimo y a veces el nunca llegaba. Se acostó sobre ella, sintiendo en su pecho su corazón palpitar tan fuerte como el de suyo.

Rodo hacia un lado y se bajo de la cama, recogiendo las sabanas que la pelirosa había tirado al suelo. Volvió a la cama, a su lado y se recostaron, arropados. Sakura estaba tan casada que no lo dudo ni un segundo, podrían después seguir con más. Luego de un rato ahí, tapados con las sabanas, Sakura se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—¿Vas a volver con tu mujer?—pregunto poniéndose de lado. La sabana se deslizo un poco, dejando a la vista sus pezones erectos y un poco enrojecidos por la actividad reciente.

Sasuke sonrió y se colocó sobre un codo.

—Creo que lo mejor ahora es el divorcio.

—No usamos protección…

—Me hare responsable…

—No lo digas tan fríamente.

—De acuerdo, te voy a cuidar.

Sakura le sonrió y se quedo un rato callada con Sasuke mirándola fijamente.

—Si salgo embarazada, tienes que casarte conmigo—le dijo rompiendo el silencio—Y vas a aprender a amarme como yo te amo.

Sasuke se rio.

—No me importaría…—sonrió y le dio un besito en los labios—Sabes, ya se porque no deseaba un hijo de Hinata, puede que ella tenga un instinto maternal como casi la mayoría de las mujeres, pero es muy rara, penosa, además de que vive más controlada por su familia que por mi que soy su esposo.

—Casi ex esposo.

—Si, como decía… Su familia controlaría a mis hijos y no me gustaría que a mis hijos les pasara lo mismo que a mí. Ser controlados por otros, pasar mis vacaciones en un internado y viceversa. Me gustaría que mis hijos disfrutaran de una niñez divertida con su madre. Veo muchos de esos en mi consultorio.

—Soy más divertida. Seré una buena madre. Lo prometo.

—Lo se, aunque tus padres me mataran. Embarazar a su hija de 20 y yo un hombre de 28…

—No me importa, ya soy mayor de edad te dije. Y…—deslizo un dedo por su amplio torso—…eres mío.

Divorcio en 2 semanas, Matrimonio en 6 semanas, Gemelos después de 8 meses y una vida muy placentera al lado de su nuevo marido, que gracias a dios, sus padres no pusieron objeción. Ellos ya sabían lo que sentía su hija. Sasuke seguía siendo suyo. Y si lo fue por los siguientes años.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Notas finales:**

Espero que comenten, a mi me gusto mucho (cosa que es rara que me guste un fic mío) Se que es un cliché, Blah, Blah, pero el que tenia preparado para el concurso me salió mas largo de lo normal, y pues este también era para el concurso y pues… lo publique…

Bueh, salió largo el asunto este y algo sucio… No le di muchos detalles a muchas cosas porque a veces me parece asqueroso y se que a algunas también.

Se despide, Denisetkm92~


End file.
